Family
by liliana-katherina
Summary: R so i can write whatever i want.Lily and James survived, as well as Harry and his twin sister Liliana. They live in south America, but Lily and James have decided to go back to England due to Voldemort’s come back. But secrets are revealing, and it see
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I

Lily and James survived, as well as Harry and his twin sister Liliana. They live in south America, but Lily and James have decided to go back to England due to Voldemort's come back. But secrets are revealing, and it seems that life, isn't always fair.

* * *

"So Lily" asked Mariana to her best friend, looking to the crowd of people dancing in her house. Lily was a beautiful girl, with shoulder length brown hair, and startling emerald eyes. "Where is that brother of yours?"

"Harry?" Liliana said laughing.

"Of course Harry, Harry James Potter, your only, cute _HOT_ hermano" Mariana said rolling her eyes. Could she never answer the question? _Dios, _Harry was one of the most popular and hottest guys in school, she was dying to see him.

"First of all, Harry isn't cut or HOT for that matter, eww Mariana, I'm her sister, that's just grouse... _ASCO_"

"Not even cute" Lily heard his brother voice next to her. Turning to him, she looked at her twin brother. He was tall with messy black hair, and emerald eyes like her. "_Dios_ sis, I'm really hurt" he said in mocking hurt, taking the drink she had in her hand.

"HEY... that was mine" Lily said trying to reach the drink.

"Don't care, you shouldn't be drinking" Harry looked at what her sister was dressing. She was wearing a red halter top that barely cup her breasts, a black knee length transparent skirt, with black hot pants under it, and black leather boots "By the way, don't you think you should be wearing something" he asked sternly, looking around and seeing all the red blooded boys that were leering after her.

"I AM dressed" she said turning around, making Harry want to kill all men in the party "Besides, I've been told I look great, hermanito"

Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted by Mariana "Hello Harry" Mariana said flirtatiously, running a hand down Harry's arm.

"Hey...Mariana" Harry said. He didn't really liked when she did that. She pushed her hand away "Anyway, Lily we have to go, remember that we have to wake up early tomorrow because uncle Sirius and Remus are coming home" he finished trying to get away as far as possible from Mariana.

"But it's only three in the morning" she pouted, winking to a guy that was looking at her.

"We are leaving" he grabbed her arm, and apparated into their huge mansion, leaving an angry Mariana behind.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Lily said angrily _'He always does that'_

"Well then don't flirt"

"¿QUE?"

"You heard me, hermanita"

"I don't..."

"Don't fight kids" said a sleepy voice from behind them. Standing in the stairs was a beautiful red haired woman with emerald eyes just like her children "or you'll wake up your father"

"_Mam_" Lily complained "Harry apparated me out of the party...again"

"Harry" Lily-mother- raised an eyebrow.

"Look at her clothes mama"

"Well Lily..."

"YOU ARE NAKED" Came the outraged voice from their father. James Potter was a handsome man who looked just like Harry, but with hazel eyes.

"_Pap_" she exclaimed "I'm NOT naked"

"Yes you are" his gaze found Harry "You let her go out like this?"

"¿QUE?!!!!" Harry yelled "ME...I just found her in the party, I didn't leave with her"

"She's your sister"

"She's _tu hija_"

"Hey I'm here"

"Please boys"

"I'm not NAKED"

"STOP" Lily yelled "James, Harry, Liliana is not naked, but maybe a little more fabric can help" she held up her hand when she saw that the three of them were gonna start talking again "Now, it's really late, so let's go to sleep"

"ok" the three of them mumbled, they really couldn't win with Lily.

Lily was walking behind him, thinking about her beautiful family. They may act like this, almost all the time, but they love each other, and if they acted different it wouldn't be the same. Well, after all, this was the Potter family, and they were safe.

----------------------------

Next day, the family was having breakfast, and Lily was still mad with Harry, when two men Sirius and Remus apparated next to the.

"_Tío Sirius, Tío Remus_" The twins exclaimed, running to them and hugging them.

"Hey little buddies" Sirius said "How are you?"

"Fine" Harry answered for both of them.

"Hey mate, Lily" Remus acknowledged the couple "do you think we can talk?"

"Hey my loves, why don't you go find Agnair and Lindsey, they left early in the morning to the woods"

"Sure _mam_" Lily answered and she and Harry left to the woods.

"So what do you wanted to talk about?" James asked, from his plate of eggs.

"Dumbledore said it's time to go back to England" Sirius ventured.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled "NO way, I know it's suppose to be safe, but..."

"Voldemort is back" Remus interrupted her. Lily paled, and James eyes flared with cold fire (You get it right?)

"How?" he asked, his voice cold, sending chills down the spines of the other three.

"Albus said he came back just a few weeks ago, and that he needed some powerful blood to do it"

"Blood' Lily murmured.

"Exactly what we thought" Sirius said "When he told us that I remembered the accident that Lily had a few months ago, where she bleed profusely, and in which her blood sample that took the healer, was robbed"

"You mean he..."

"Yes, we think the accident was planned, by Voldemort or al least by his Deatheaters"

"How dare that..."

"James, I know you are furious" Remus interrupted him "But we really think is time you all go back"

"NO" James roared.

"I know the twins are safe in the mansion, but not at school"

"That's why" Sirius continued "You all should go to Hogwarts, you know it is safe there with Dumbledore, at least for the school year, and then we all can come back"

James and Lily were silent for a while. They knew they were right. During the school year, Hogwarts was the safest place. But still, they haven't been in England in fifteen years, for the very reason that they knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, and that HIS Deatheaters would certainly want the twins. They couldn't get them, but still, they wanted their children to be in a safe environment, as safe as any wizard family could be. And now...

"I know you are right guys" James said "Tell Dumbledore we are arriving there tomorrow or the next day, for the kids first day"

"Right" Sirius grinned suddenly "Albus said you two would take the position of DADA teachers"

"Teachers?" Lily asked.

James grinned at the thought "Teachers" he repeated "Oh imagine all the possibilities"

"I know mate" Both Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"What..." Lily started, but knew it would be safer not to ask.

* * *

As you can see, they all knew Voldemort would come back, and James is furious with him, oh jojo, I have really wicked ideas for this story

So that's chapter I, THIS IS THE ONE. Sorry for erasing the other one, but I think it would be better to put them as flashbacks, well, you'll see next chapter.


	2. And so they leave

Chapter II

Harry and Lily were walking down the path to the woods that were in the whole back part of the land. The Potter Ranch was beautiful. The huge white European style mansion was in the south part of the land. To its right, and the whole north part were the stables, where the horses were raised and trained. And to its left was the big indoor pool, or the "Party Place" as the twins called it, where they did all the parties, summer time or not. To the east part, and hidden from muggle view, was the Quidditch Pitch, favorite place for Harry and James.

"What do you reckon they want?" Harry asked Lily while entering the woods.

"Don't know!" she answered without looking at him.

"Well they looked pretty serious to me" he continued "And that's weird enough, don't you think"

"Maybe" she said still not looking at him.

"Come on, hermanita" Harry said, stopping her "You are not mad at me, are you?"

"You did it again Harry" she said, still not looking at him.

"_Lo siento_" he said, lifting her chin to meet her eyes "But you know I hate when they start looking at you. _Demonios _Lily, I hate it"

Lily smiled "You are one jealous, and overprotective brother"

"And damn proud of it" he grinned, taking her hand and started walking again.

After a few minutes, they reached the beautiful lake that was hidden in the woods, surrounded by beds of grass and earth. Two white wolves were playing around chasing one another, when they noticed the twins, and went running to them, throwing them to the ground.

"Agnair" Lily said laughing "Come on, get off" the wolf liked her face, a bright light appeared, and instead of a beautiful white timber wolf, there was a gorgeous man, with long blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. Before Lily could do anything, he got up, and picked her up, twirling her around, making her dizzy "AGNAIR!!!!"

He laughed, settling her on her feet and steadying her at arms length "_Mi querida Lily_" he said with a grin.

"Agnair don't do that again"

"You have to accept" Harry said from the ground, a grin plastered to his face "that you look quite funny when you are dizzy" next to him was another very handsome man, with raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Lindsay and Agnair lived with the Potter family, and they were like older brothers to the twins, even though they were centuries older than them.

Lily glared at the three of them, but found herself laughing with them.

"So Lily" Lindsay said "I heard about yesterday's party" something about his expression made her wonder if it was Harry or her father who told him.

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, specially the one about you flirting- "

"HARRY!!!!!" she yelled to his smirking brother. Getting away of Agnair's grasp, she started chasing him.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms come around her and lifted her feet from the ground. "Come on Lily" He heard Lindsay's deep voice "He just told us about the party in the morning"

"Yes, an I certainly think that maybe a little more clothes-"Agnair began.

"Oh not you too, _Por favor_" she exclaimed. _God why do they always acted like overprotective, over jealous brothers!_

Before any of them could reply, Lily and James Potter came through the trees with a serious expression on their faces.

"Kids, we need to talk" James said to his twins "Let's go back to the house, you too guys" he said to the wolves.

-----------

"¿QUE?" Lily's scream could be heard all over the mansion "What do you mean we are going back to England?" she asked, rather yelled at her parents.

"Lily, darling, calm down" Lily-mother-said, Trying to reach her daughter that was now standing on a chair on her chair.

"But we have a life here" Harry said, amusing in his face as he watched her mother's attempt to calm his sister down "All our friends are here, our school, and all. You said we weren't going to go back to England, that there was nothing there for us" Harry really didn't want to go back. He loved it in here, he loved his life.

"We are going kids, it's safer there" Lily said, after making her daughter sit down in her chair.

"What do you mean safer_ mam_?"

"It seems that Voldemort is back" James cold voice said. They went silent. _'Voldemort regresó?'_

"So?" Lily asked "If he is back, he IS in England, and we are in the other side of the world, we are in SOUTH AMERICA"

"The school here is not safe" James said simply "We are going to England" James' tone said that the discussion was over "Classes will start in two days, so go up and pack, we are leaving tomorrow morning"

Harry and Lily just sat there awestruck, never in life had their father acted like this. It seemed that none of the adults there liked the idea very much, they all had grim faces. Lily-mother-dismissed the children so they could go pack, and say goodbye to their friends. Once they were sure they couldn't hear, they started talking.

"So" Agnair said in a cold, emotionless voice "How?" was all he said.

"Dumbledore said" James started, in the same cold voice "That he came back some weeks ago, and that he used...blood"

"Blood?" Lindsay interrupted "You mean..." the expression in their faces said everything "Bastard"

"we all think that way love" Lily, who was now standing next to James, said.

"You know what to do" James told them "We'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next two days, and then at Hogwarts.

"We'll see you there" they both said, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

-------------

Two hours later, Harry had already finished packing. And he was in Lily's room, watching her pack.

"Thanks God you don't have many clothes" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Lily glared at Harry "How about a little help"

He stood up and went to her walk in closet. He picked up a white short dress. It was made of a soft material that seemed to clung to the body. _'Has she ever wore this?' _he saw red_ 'Has someone seen her in this? Dios'_

"Hey you found my dress" she exclaimed happily "I thought I lost it at Marcos' House"

"QUE?!"

"Nothing" she said quickly, realizing what she had just said. Taking the dress fast, she started back to the room, but couldn't get far 'cause Harry stopped her _'Mierda'_

"No _hermanita_" he said sternly "you are going nowhere"

"Harry come on, let go"

"What do you mean you thought you lost it at Marcos'"

"Well..."

"WELL?"

"Look Harry, nothing happened ok" she said trying to loose her arm from her grasp.

"EXPLAIN"

"Ok, Mariana and I were at Marcos' and Joshua at his house" _'Shit, shouldn't have opened my mouth, mierda_' "You know, whatching some movies" she looked at him, and swallowed at his hard expression.

"That doesn't explain the dress issue"

"That day was Pamela's party. And since we were at his house all afternoon, e took some clothes to change "he continued to look at her "I thought I lost it at his house, but I guess ... I just didn't remember"

"Is that it?" he said looking at her eyes, as if searching for something.

"_Claro que s_" She exclaimed outraged, "let me go" he didn't. Instead, he caught her at arms length "Harry..."

"I know" he said simply "But I'll kill anyone... I swear it Liliana, I'll kill"

"Harry nothing happened, I swear. But that's my decision _hermano_ and only mine"

"I don't care. Anyone who dares..."

"Harry..."

"Let's go on packing" he said after hugging her. _'he's never gonna change, he's just so jealous'_

---------

The next morning, they were all packed and ready to leave. Yesterday was a very sad day for the twins. They had said good bye to their all live friends, they were sure gonna missed them, but hopefully they'll see each other again. Maybe on vacation or something. Marianna was the worst, she was devastated that Lily was leaving, but was horrified that she wasn't going to see Harry in a year. Lily smirked, yeah, she was her best friend, but that was pathetic.

And so, a few minutes later, they left for England, and the adventure began...


	3. Diagon Alleyand a possible new friend!

Chapter III

"So" Harry said when they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron "This is were we are staying?" he looked around, an amused glint in his eyes. It seemed that it was an OLD house, and everyone around were adults, no, old people. _'Oh so much fun'_ he thought sarcastically, smirking.

"Yes" James said looking around, trying to take everything at once, it's been so long ago since the last time he was here. Almost sixteen years.

"It haven't change, have it, James?" Lily-mother -whispered to her husband.

"Yeah" he really had missed this place, England.

"Um…Dad?" Lily asked uncertainly at the expression of longing in his face "Do you think we could get a room to leave all our stuff?"

"Yeah, come on" they walked to the reception counter where an old man with a kind face was sitting. "Tom!(hope that's his name) is that you?" the man looked at James, and a smile broke his face.

"Mr. Potter…Oh my, it's been so long"

"Yeah indeed old man" looking at his family he said " Um…this is my family, well, you already know Lily. This is Harry" he said, pointing to Harry, who was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray v-neck sweater "And Lily" Lily, for the dismay of her brother and father, was dressed with low rise, tight jeans, and a white SMALL tank top.

"My…the little twins had certainly grow, they are now lovely teenagers"

"Yeah, they are our life" Lily said "Um, we were wondering if you had free rooms?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, indeed" he said taking two keys. They followed him to the second floor where he opened a first room, that was for Lily and James. The one next to it, was the one of the twins "I'm sorry, but we don't have any single room available"

"Don't worry about it!" Harry said, taking his sister hand and walking into the room. There were two single beds next to each other, by the window. a small desk next to the door, a wooden closet, and a door that lead to the room's bathroom.

After Tom was gone, the twins started talking "Well, this place isn't that bad" Lily said sitting on the bed.

"If you say so" Harry said looking around.

"Harry…" Lily, who was sitting on one of the beds, started

"Yes" Harry looked at her, and notice the nervous look his twin had. Kneeling in front of her, he took her face in his hands, and smiled up to her "What is it?" he asked gently.

"What do you think about all of this?" she asked not looking at him in the eyes.

Harry sighed "I definitely don't know" and he didn't really. They have been living at their house at South America for fourteen years, always believing that it was home, a safe place. For fourteen years they have known that Voldemort wasn't dead, Their father had explained that perfectly well. But never, had he imagined that he would come back in flesh and blood. "But whatever it is, Lily, I will never let anything happen to you" _Not again._

"Harry it wasn't your fault" Lily said him, finally looking at him in the eyes "Hell, I don't even remember what happened"

"But I _do_" Harry said, guilt evidently in his voice and eyes "And it was My fault. I'm suppose to take care of you, and in one moment I got distracted, and…"

"Harry look at me" she said gently, framing his face with her hands "It was NOT you fault, it was just an accident, whatever _that_ was" she flung herself in his arms, hugging him fiercely "Harry, hermano" she smiled gently, looking at his emerald eyes, so much like hers" I know you'll always look after me, but trust me, it WASN'T you fault. They were many, and surprise us"

Harry gave her a small smile but didn't say anything. No matter what his twin say, he would always feel guilty.

'_Hola Harry' the pretty brunette said seductively._

'_Hey Carla' Harry said smirking._

'_Harry?' he heard his twin called him, but he just gave him a annoyed look, and she started her way home, mumbling angrily. But Harry was so distracted to notice, at least, until he heard a piercing, terrified scream._

'_HARRY!' He heard Lily scream. Cursing he rushed to her, only to find something that made his heart stop 'H-Harr-y' she whispered, the last thing she said for days._

Harry would never forget how his sister had looked, all pale, fragile, while she lay unconscious on her bed. That day, all his rage, his anger, have come to surface. He had destroyed a whole wing of their home, and was about to do much more if his father hadn't come and stopped him. He had woken up the next day, his heart broken at the sight of his sister. That they, he swore he would never let anyone hurt her again, in any form.

"Harry?" He realized Lily was talking to him, a worried frown on her face.

He smoothed the frown, and gave her a weak smile "Come on pequeña, let's go sightseeing"

She stood up and looked out the window "WOW"

Harry came to her side "that's 'Diagon Alley'"

"it's beautiful"

"Come, let's go explore" They went to their parent's room" Mom can we go exploring?"

"Sure honey, just be back before lunch ok?"

"Sure_ mamá_" Lily said.

After Tom told them how to get to "Diagon Alley", James came to them at the opening and gave them some money to buy their school supply.

"Come on Lily" Harry said as he saw the Quidditch store.

Lily rolled her eyes. The Potter men were Quidditch fanatics, and every thing about it drove them crazy. "Harry!" lily whined.

"Vamos hermanita" Harry said, giving her his famous puppy eyes, which he knew she couldn't resist "Just for a second"

"¡Sí claro!" (Yeah right!) he grinned at her _!Malditos ojos!'_(Damn eyes!)

Harry was watching some Quidditch stuff, so Lily decided to wait him outside the store. Just as she was coming out of the store, someone bumped into her, and Lily landed in her behind.

"Off!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl who bumped into her said apologetically.

"No importa" Lily said answered. She looked up to the person, she was a pretty girl, with bushy brown hair.

"Ah?" the girl asked confused, she was looking at her apologetically, and extended a hand for her to stand.

Lily took it gratefully, and smiled at her "No problem"

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way" The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Liliana Potter"

"P-Potter?" the girl asked surprised. Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying. The Potter family was one of the most important of the magical world, not to count that the twins had survived and defeated Voldemort.

"Sí"

"I thought your family didn't live in England any more"

"We don't, but…um…father decided that we should attend Hogwarts"

"Really!" Hermione asked hopefully. Hermione was a bookworm, and like people called her, a Know-it-all. Students at school, never really liked her that much, but at least the ones in her house, didn't treated her bad. Still, she didn't really had any friends, they just talked to her when they needed help.

"Sí. Do you go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked hopefully 'Maybe she'll be my friend' Even though Lily was one of the most popular girls at her former school, she has always been shy. It always took her sometime to make friends, and took her some effort to open herself to others. Of course nobody realize it except Harry, because she always seem confident and friendly, but in the inside, it was completely different.

"Yes, I'm in fifth year, Gryffindor" she answered proudly.

"I'm starting fifth year, so maybe we'll be on the same house!"

Just as Hermione was about to say something, the door of the Quidditch store opened, and Harry came out of it, looking furious.

* * *

YAY! that's chapter III. He he, sorry it took so long, but i'll try to update all my stories sooner! Hope you enjoy the story! 


End file.
